Never Ending Fates
by Ardala91
Summary: Short drabbles and one shot scenes between characters in possible futures. Different pairings of characters with support for most shippings I think. The last chapter just added and is for Kataang!
1. The Fire

The fingers of the fire stretched high to the heavens, sending a cry of anger. Mournful faces stared at the funeral pyre with respectful silence. One elderly man spoke to the silent crowd as the flames were lit, the respected Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation. "No words can truly be said to what the Avatar has done for us. He defeated the Fire Lord and brought balance back to the world. He gave us all hope. Aang was the Avatar but he was also a young man, who should have had the chance to grow. Let us say goodbye to him now and what he could have been," Iroh's rough voice boomed gently.

Tears formed and trailed down one young woman's dark cheeks. Blue eyes screamed her inner pain and sang the feelings of regret and grief. One figure approached her carefully, who was dressed in the dark red clothes of the Fire Nation. Golden eyes looked at her carefully. He spoke with a cold voice touched with guilt, "I'm sorry." Blue eyes looked at him for a mere second till they returned to the fire. "I didn't mean to let him die," he continued, "He saved me." The girl looked at him with only a hint of surprise. "I think he could have been great, if he had been given the chance." He stated, "He loved you, he wanted me to tell you that."

The girl looked at him sadly. "He was great," she replied sorrowfully.

"Did you love him?"

She stared at the fire. "I don't know, but I wish that I could have found out."

Golden eyes stared at the fire with her, but for the merest second when she said that, they flared with emotion that almost looked like anger. "I'm here."

"I know."

"If you need anything…."

"I'll let you know."

He gazed at her quietly while she breathed deeply. It was ironic really. He had never really cared for the Avatar himself as a person till he had begun to know him. Yet now he was jealous of something he couldn't have and the Avatar could have had it, but he had died to protect her. She loved the Avatar.


	2. Wishes

_"Do you love me?"_

The words rang in her mind, repeating and overlapping in her surprise. He loved her and she never would have guessed it! Yet how do you tell someone you truly cared for as a friend that you do not love them? How do you do it without hurting them or ruining your friendship? The sad thing she knew that there was no answer to that. You'll hurt them no matter how hard you try not too. "No." She would never forget the look of pain on his face as the words fell from her lips.

_"Why?"_ the cry came from his quietly, _"why?"_ His eyes trembled with tears of sadness, but none fell from his eyes. She turned her face away from him. The truth would only tear him more apart if he knew. _:"Why won't you tell me?"_

"Sometimes the truth is more hurtful."

_"You're in love with someone else, aren't you?"_

"Yes."

_"Who?"_

"You know who it is."

_"Why him?"_ he asked quietly, _"I loved you before he ever did."_

"He's a good man."

_"I…I wish you didn't love him."_

"I'm sorry," she replied softly, "I didn't want to hurt you."

_"I know you don't, but it still does,"_ he responded, _"Perhaps one day you'll see and then…"_

"I don't think that will happen."

_"I wish it will."_

"I'm sorry, but you'll be wishing for a long time then."


	3. Tears

Blue eyes widened painfully as she gasped to breath, but her lungs felt as if they were crushed underneath a massive weight. Yet she knew that nothing was crushing her lungs down. A voice shrieked out her name horrified, "Katara!" She knew that it was him and he would save her, he could save her…

Small arms grabbed her as she slumped down from her knees. She looked up into his tearful eyes. "Oh no…Katara, no…" he murmured panic-stricken.

She knew from the look in his eyes, it told her all. There would be no more laughs between them, no more days training. No more mocking her brother in her teasing manner and Toph, her father…no more. They might win on this day, they would win. There was a chance…and she had no regrets, not even now. "Aang?" she whispered painfully.

"I'm so sorry," he answered her in a strained voice, "Katara,…I love you."

Katara smiled painfully as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Aang…" she gasped, her lungs constricting painfully. Only air came out, no more words.

Aang held clung to her tightly and cried harder than he had ever had before.


	4. Eyes

She stared into the water restlessly, its surface rippling as it showed her image in the water. Soft moonlight touched it as she waited impatiently. The moon was the source of her power to waterbending. It connected to her, spoke to her with its silver beauty, making her feel alive. The night before something had happened to her that never had before. Perhaps it was because the night of the full moon was approaching, but to be honest she had no idea. Only guesses. Only theories. Tonight though she hoped to see something again. The memory of last night returned to her as she waited, the silence speaking in her ears, whispering….

_Blue eyes gazed back at her joyously from the water, but they weren't hers. They were lighter, almost tinted like grey clouds waiting to thunder. Quickly a face had formed, revealing a small boy who looked at her happily. She could see that he was laughing, yet the water was loud as the night. A shadow of a figure came behind to boy, revealing a dark woman with long hair. She grasped him as he ran to her and held him in her __embrace. The woman turned __around __and regarded her carefully before returning her attention back to the boy._

Katara had known that women when she had see her last night, just as she knew herself. The boy was her son, a possible future, or the future, she didn't know. He was beautiful though and he had the same humor in his eyes that she had come to love in eyes so similar. Could it be possible? Was he _his _son too? Mortals weren't suppose to know the future as spirits do, she knew this. She also knew the words the fortuneteller had spoken to her, _"a powerful bender…."_ It could easily be him, and why not? A change in the water caught her as she thought, drawing her out of her reverie. The moonlight intensed on the water, becoming brighter till it shone light enough for her to see clearly. It was different this time…

_An older child wrestled carefully with a toddler, who giggled and shrieked with laughter. The older child was a boy with dark skin like hers'; __Katara__ almost sighed, it wasn't the same boy as before, she had hoped it was an older version, but that boy had been pale. __The dark-skinned boy had hair that was pulled up properly in a knot, but disheveled from his rough-housing. The toddler was a girl with pale skin whose blue eyes were alight. Her eyes were strangely slanted, unlike her own, and her hair was __true__ ebony black. The boy suddenly halted and turned to look around himself as another tall figure entered the scene. __Katara__ sucked in her breath…the boy's eyes were flaxen and the __man__ who hugged his son, gazed at her lovingly with __the same __flaxen eyes and whispered a word. She couldn't hear it and she didn't want too as she turned away from the water with horror._

It wasn't possible! That future was fake, it couldn't exist at all! She…she…knew the word he had said though, even though she couldn't hear it…._"__Katara__."_ She was afraid to look into the water again, terrified she'd see things she wouldn't want too. Some things are better left unknown, she realized, and she didn't look for the eyes in the water ever again.

Years passed and she smiled as she stared at her firstborn. His eyes shimmered at her, the same eyes as his father's, and she had seen them before.


	5. The River

Water splashed explosively as small arms hit the water, disturbing its tranquility. Larger splashes whiplashed back at the source of the small ones, causing a shriek to be heard. It was a peaceful part of the river that flowed in a small cove that was surrounded by dark, smooth stones that served as its embankment. Clothing was sprawled along it and the rays of the sun burned the owners in the water. A pale man of adulthood stood waist high in the shimmering water, extending his arms out in smooth motions. The man was well-built, but in a leaner way, yet the peculiar thing about him was the blue arrows that decorated his body. He laughed loudly with pure joy as he dueled with his companion.

His companion was one of shorter stature, being of only around eight years. The boy was of darker skin with dark hair lying flat against his head, and grey eyes flashing with challenge. His face was flushed as he struggled to do similar movements in response to his adversary. "I'm gonna beat you this time!" he yelled triumphantly, sending a large wave to the man. The man gave a crooked smile and ducked underneath the water. The wave hit where he had been standing and the small boy looked around puzzled. A pale form swam towards him unnoticed in the water and the boy was yanked by his foot downwards. He yelped with surprise and when they both rose to the surface, he glared indignantly at the man.

"Looks like I won," the man said smirking, pulling himself onto the rock embankment.

The small boy followed him scowling. "That's not true! You cheated, Dad!" he protested.

The boy's father chuckled and pulled his son onto the embankment. "The nerve of you! The Avatar does not cheat!"

The boy crossed his arms and his father quivered with laughter at his expression. It was exactly like his mother's when she was irritated. "Mom would say otherwise," he muttered.

"Yes, she would and rightfully so," the man agreed, "let's get our robes on and go pay her a visit, hmm?"


	6. Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

Okay, this one deals with Toph and is set in an imagined future by moi! Enjoy!

-Ardala91

* * *

A warm breeze danced through her hair, while she basked in the fiery sunlight. Toph stretched out comfortably on the plush grass, enjoying her moment of peace. She frowned slightly as she felt the vibrations of his footsteps. What did he want now? She muttered to herself. Honestly, it was impossible to have any time to herself! "Are you busy?" his voice asked softly.

"No," she scowled, "Just trying to be **alone** for awhile, away from **people**."

"Sorry for bothering you then!" he replied annoyed. Toph nearly laughed. He wasn't sorry at all.

"You're not sorry at all," she said back.

He chuckled. "That's true. Can I sit with you?"

Toph bit her lip, so much for time for herself. "Fine," she sighed.

"Thanks." He sat down casually next to her. "The sun feels good." He commented cheerfully.

"Your happiness isn't contagious, you know," she grumbled. Toph nearly jumped when she felt his warm hand touch hers. He held her hand carefully with callused hands, his own barely enveloping her own small ones.

"Why are you so angry, Toph?" He asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Toph snarled at him, yanking her hand away. "Can't I just be left alone for awhile? Is that too much to ask?"

He sighed loudly. "I was hoping that…I thought you were getting better."

Toph glared in his direction. How could he say that! She…He…. "Just leave me alone, Aang!" She bellowed at him, rising hastily to her feet.

She left the vibrations as he stood up hastily. "It's been over two years since he died!" Aang yelled back, "You need to move on, Toph!"

Toph spitefully bended hard rock that splintered out of the ground, causing Aang to fly several feet away. She could barely feel him land onto the ground with his quiet feet. "I hate you!" She screeched. She felt Aang move gradually towards her. "Stay away from me!"

"You don't hate me," he told her kindly, "You're just angry and I think it's because you miss him."

Toph's face flushed. Of course she missed him, at least she did. "At least I do!" She spat, "Unlike **some** people!"

She quivered with contained fury for several long moments, before Aang finally spoke. "I do miss him, but I don't think he'd want you to be like this."

Toph felt him draw closer and this time she didn't feel like smashing his face in with rock. It hurt to admit it, but he was right. Of all things, Twinkle Toes was right about this. His arms enwrapped around her carefully and she didn't resist as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry he died, you know that, don't you?" he asked sadly, "He was my friend."

Toph's throat felt tight and she swallowed hard. "Yeah, I know," she murmured, "I just wish Sokka was still alive."


	7. At The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

This one is open for interpretation and I like it that way!

-Ardala91

* * *

All she was aware of now was her heart pounding desperately, her chest barely quivering as she drew in shallow breaths. Thoughts were becoming fuzzy and furthering away each time she drew close to them. It was as if her very life was slowly draining away. The reality of it though, she knew to be true.

Somewhere from the dimmed battle noises she heard her name cried out by a familiar voice. That voice…she felt arms catching her as she stumbled down, down. A warm hand touched her face. There was only the dark, but she could feel the pain in that trembling hand. Everything, every touch, thought slowed with every breath. With amassing difficulty, she attempted to speak, her words barely coming out from rattled breaths. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he whispered. She knew that he wasn't going to lie to himself about what was happening. That was so different of him.

A hand gently stoked her face and she could feel light splatters on her face. He was crying. There was nothing she could do to help him now. He'd have to fend for himself. Others would help him though, if he'd let them. "I would've loved you, if we'd had the chance," he said sadly, cradling her in his arms.

She smiled. Now she knew. He was safe now, they all were…and he would've loved, and that was all that mattered.


	8. Contemplations

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar or its characters.

This one is about our beloved Aang and his thoughts. (I'm thinking about dedicating each chapter from now on to those who give me the best advice or if someone has an awesome story!)

-Ardala91

* * *

"_I __hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; __'Tis__ better to have loved and lost, __Than__ never to have loved at all.__"_ –Alfred Tennyson

* * *

Clouds swirled about him and the wind bellowed fiercely in its play with the clouds. He shivered as it nipped at his skin, but rays from the sun warmed him in its grace. He loved to fly, for here he was free from the world. Freedom embraced him here and gave him the power to simply be. With a downwards spiral he tilted towards the left, south of the midday sun. The Fire Nation was hot and humid during the summer, but he was able to escape to the skies for the cold. He chuckled to himself as he thought of his ex-teacher but now friend sweating profusely and glaring at him as he had swept up into the sky.

It had been a long time since he'd had seen him last. He was the Avatar with the world to look after. Zuko had a country to look after. He reminisced over the idea that they both were leaders with so much on their shoulders. Zuko understood in that aspect and he was a good friend. He'd always been there for him. His humor halted for only a moment as he remembered the days when they had been enemies. They were able to talk together now of those times and share a few laughs. For the most part though, they left it unspoken of. Sometimes it's just easier not to talk about things, Aang decided as he whirled around in a loop, feeling his stomach go into his heart.

There was something else they didn't talk about, not since he'd arrived at least. Aang's humor disappeared as he regarded this. He didn't want to talk about or even think about it. It was still a gaping wound that he'd assumed been healed by now. That idea had been rendered useless when he'd arrived yesterday. He sighed and the crisp wind stroked his face, making his eyes water. Water…he shook his head. Confound it anyway, why did he come back? Zuko had always written to him, telling him to visit. He'd pushed it off for the longest time till he finally had no reason not to. Blast it! It was great to see him again and to see the Fire Nation being so prosperous, but still…

His shoulders knotted as he gripped his glider and entered roll after roll in the sky. He could barely stand it! They loved each other and he didn't fault them for that. Love was a gift and shouldn't be hated. Yet he could barely tolerate it when he had seen little Hakoda. The boy had his mother's skin and his father's flaxen eyes. Aang had repressed his grief when he'd be held the boy. Envy had struck him right in the face as he had looked at the child. This should have been _his_ son, _his_ child… Aang shot upwards into the air, his face looking at the blue heaven. It was better not to think about it at all. The past was gone and the present was now. He'd loved her and had lost her. One thing that made him smile when he saw her later that day was the realization that she was happy now and that he didn't regret loving her. Wasn't it better then not having loved her at all?


	9. Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar or any of its characters!

This new chapter is in honor of akirethe12th-to-last-airbender, who suggested the idea for this new chapter and gave a great review!

Much love! –Ardala91

* * *

Gentle rain pattered, humming a rhythmic lullaby. The shadows had already set in as the sun died on the craggy lines of the mountains. A minuscule fire crackled in a desperate fight to stay alive against the tyranny of the rain. Two figures huddled around the fire in a miserable dampness and quiet. A strange enormous creature lay asleep nearby, its shaggy white fur protecting it from the raindrops. Arrow like markings decorated its fur, which was rather brown from mud stains. The two people by the fire sat side by side together, with one leaning their head against the other. The one who sat upright was miserably alert and dressed in a dark cloak that protected her from the rain. Blue eyes gleamed out from it and her skin looked even darker then it was amongst the faint light.

Her companion was a young man of around fifteen years of age. Several blankets were wrapped around him snugly it an attempt to warm his shivering body. Grey eyes blinked tiredly with dark circles around them. His blue tattoo ran across his head, glaring at the firelight. His teeth clattered together and his lips were tinted at unhealthy shade of blue. His companion made soothing sounds and wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. "I'm…sorr..y…f-or..get..ting sick," he stuttered out.

A smile tugged the corners of the woman's mouth as she clucked. "Aang, it's not your fault. Blame the weather, but don't be sorry about it."

Aang attempted to smile back, but it turned into a grimace. "Th..anks...Kat..ara" he replied, but he hacked suddenly, going into a huge fit.

Katara looked at him worried and rubbed his back as he coughed. "Don't talk," she commanded sternly, "I think it would be best if you tried to sleep."

Aang gave her a questioning glance. "You're right, its way to wet to try to sleep," she sighed, "At least don't talk alright?"

He nodded. "You'll be fine soon enough," she reassured him, "We'll still get there on time for the coronation."

Aang closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Katara wrapped her arms around him. "Lucky you have me around," she teased, "The Avatar getting sick, tsk, what would people think?"

Aang smiled at her and spoke softly and slowly, "That…I..a-mmm…lu..cky..to hav—e..you..ar.ar.ound."

Katars scowled. "What did I say about talking?" she said, but with a smile in her eyes, "But you're right about that." She glared at him when he turned his head up to her. "No," she lectured him, "Do you want to get me sick too by kissing me?" Aang let out a long exasperated sigh and closed his eyes again. He better get well soon, he thought annoyed, otherwise he'd never be able to kiss her!


	10. Mutual Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Dearest readers, here is the newest peice! This one is the first real writing I've done involving Sokka. Enjoy!

-Ardala91

* * *

Gravel crunched underneath her feet as she strolled down the winding path. Gray clouds spitefully had a strangle hold on the sun. The sky shed a few tears, but not enough to drench the earth. A chilling wind sang a sigh through the trees, whispering its melancholy. The curving path walked through a garden with small hills bursting from the ground. Decorative plants were still and lifeless as winter crawled in. The garden pulsated with a feeling similar to that of a graveyard, but with the hope of a promised spring.

The woman cast a long look as she observed her surroundings. She shivered and pulled her parka closer for warmth. The dark cobalt of her clothing stuck out like a sore thumb in the colorless garden. She was young with analyzing blue eyes and dark toned skin. Dark brown hair was pulled back tightly from her face and hung in a heavy braid.

She stopped suddenly on the path and turned her head, tilting it as she listened. Heavy footsteps were heard on the path, the source of it walking rapidly. A tall man walked up behind her, giving her a hesitant grin as he slowed down. The relation between them was quite obvious, sharing the same hair, eyes, and skin color. Though the man's facial features were more finely cut. He was tall and lean with narrow shoulders, but walked with a learned grace. A warrior's walk. He spoke with a low voice, hushed as if he were afraid to disturb the silence of the scene. "What are you doing out here?"

The woman scowled as her mouth tightened. "Walking. What does it look like?"

The man rolled his eyes, showing their whites as he quipped back. "Moping actually."

"I am not moping!" the woman snapped, "Why don't you just go back to the kitchens, Sokka!"

He snickered. "Is that the best you can do?" he smirked, "And I like the kitchens. Its free food and I happen to be a celebrity with the ladies there."

The woman's lips quivered as if she were about to smile. "What about the men?" she asked innocently.

Sokka gave her a dark look and ignored the comment. He shrugged his shoulders and moved on to change the topic. "I'm not here to discuses my popularity statues. It's all about you and your loner attitude Katara."

Katara continued to walk down the path, refusing to look at her brother. "You just live to harass me, don't you?"

Sokka gave her a mocking salute. "It's what I was born for." Katara shook her head. "Sis," he continued, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara raised her head to the grey streaked sky, feeling its droplets hit her face. They trickled down smooth cheeks, almost looking her unshed tears. "Not really."

"Too bad," Sokka said, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Katara narrowed her eyes as she turned her eyes to him for a moment. "There's not much to say," she explained quietly. "It's done now. Past. Over."

Sokka scratched his head as he gave her a critical look. "It's not your fault, you know, at least you tried."

"Honorably," she said heavily, "But what did it give me?...Nothing…"

"You can't make someone love you again," Sokka remarked sadly with a pained look in his eyes. "You still have their friendship, which can hurt even more." Katara gave him a side glance, surprise and realization shining in her eyes. Sokka put an arm around her comfortingly. "You'll love again," he said reassuringly, almost as if he spoke only to himself. "Life moves on after all."

Katara hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Sokka. I didn't realize how you feel about her."

Sokka gave her tiny smile. "Well, we both lost, so we better not be sore losers at the wedding tomorrow."

"Did you tell her?" Katara asked, unable to repress her curiosity. She had told **him.**

"No, I didn't," Sokka answered, squinting his eyes as he looked up, "Wish I had told Toph though. I could've made her happy."

Katara moved out of her brother's arns, looking away from his face. "I did," she whispered, holding her own arms tightly, "I saw the pity in his eyes and even regret. But he's with Toph now."

Sokka watched her with sympathy. "It's pathetic really," he observed, "Feeling hate and jealousy for my own friend because he fell in love with the same woman I love. Aang is my friend and I know I shouldn't hate him for this."


	11. The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

To be honest, I've always been a fan of the Sukki and Yue/Sokka when she was alive. I never really considered Tokka at all till I read other fanfic for it here. Anyways, this peice is depressing and I've rather fallen in love with writing Sokka as a central character. Enjoy!

-Ardala91

* * *

The boards underneath him moaned with a vengeance and creaked with malice as the ship bobbed up and down. Sea foam sprayed into the air as it slapped the sides of the ship. It stung his face as he stared at the endless waters. A strong wind pushed the sails bitterly and whipped his clothes. Sokka's arms were crossed as he stood stiffly by the ship's edge. He was older now, but still young in adulthood years. The way he carried himself though spoke of experience beyond his years, but tinted with a dark void. His fellow friends and comrades milled about the narrow deck, engaged in conversation or tasks concerning the ship.

Sokka could feel the ocean's animosity and torment as it lamented to him. When he was younger the ocean had seemed a place of adventure to him. A place that would take to him to excitement and joy. He laughed darkly as he thought of it now. Alone and bitter, just as he had become.

The sails flapped above, the noise catching his attention as he gazed up at them. Soon he would be home to the South Pole and free to forget. Or so he hoped.

He wondered what his father would think as his transformation. He clenched his jaw together, attempting to grind his teeth to dust. It did not matter what his father would think, just it had not mattered what Katara or Aang had thought or said to him. He didn't care anymore. What was the point? Best of all, he didn't give any shred of a caring thought to what Zuko had said or thought. Especially **her** too.

He winced as she rose in memory in his mind. Unwanted and hated as she shone brilliantly in his eyes, full of laughter and strength. He clawed at her image mentally, fighting for any memory of her to be exiled.

It failed.

She stayed there, mocking his despair with her own happiness. He attempted to banish her to the recesses of his mind, but could not find the strength to do it. Sokka grimaced. He'd tried so hard with extreme difficulty to not think about her over the past few weeks. All things considered, he'd been doing fairly well till now. That damnable ocean! He glared at it furiously and spat at it.

_"You're eyes remind me of the ocean," his voice said softy in his mind, a mere memory from a happy time that seemed long ago, "The ocean is usually blue, but I've seen shades of green in the ocean that are breathtakingly beautiful, just like yours are."_

_She snorted loudly. "Nice punch line for a blind girl."_

_"I didn't mean-I just…" he'd began to protest before her lips pressing against his__ own__ had silenced him._

Sokka's hand touched his lips, haunted by that memory. His hand tightened into a fist as he dropped it to his side. That time was gone now, just as their love was. She'd left him! Betrayed him! Loved someone else! He'd been a fool and now…

He hung his head. Now he wished he could forget, but he could not. It was easier to hate.

So he did.

Sokka rested his arms on the wooden railing, feeling its irregularities. His eyes were drawn to the sea, entranced by its green shade. A shriveled heart in his chest pounded her name with forsaken cry…_Toph_….


	12. The Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

This one is in honor of the Maiko shipping, considering I usually go for Zutara or even Tokka. Please R&R and enjoy. (I love constructive critsizm by the way!)

-Ardala91

* * *

The sun has fallen at last, leaving the sky to enter the twilight. Stars were just beginning to dance across the vast heavens. Zuko watched the sky above him, sprawled down on the lush grass of a hillside. The air was finally cooling down after a typical hot day of the Fire Nation. Zuko welcomed it gratefully as it soothed his skin.

It had been a long day. He was quietly thankful that he wasn't the Fire Lord…yet anyways and hopefully not for years. To be honest with himself, it was not something he really wanted anymore. Yet he was his Uncle's only heir. He shuddered at the thought of Uncle Iroh obtaining another heir. Not that the old man couldn't, but he was old. The old man had been hinting at an unwanted pressure on his frustrated nephew of late.

Kids. Zuko grimaced deeply. He wasn't ready to be a father, and he wasn't even married! He grinned as he recalled Sokka's wedding from only a few months before. The fur ball house Appa had decided to mutilate Sokka's pride by licking him in front of all his guests right before his vows. The look on his face would be one he'd always treasure with a snicker. Sokka had married one of the Kyoshi warriors that he had ironically fought when he'd still been trying to capture Aang years ago. Suki. He didn't know her, but he could tell that she was completely in love with Sokka. (Though he wondered why briefly.)

Zuko stretched out his arms to flex them. To think about it, he'd never really been **in **love before. Yes, he'd felt strongly for Mai and she'd been the first girl he'd ever felt for like that. Yet he didn't think it was actual love, maybe it could have been, but he'd never know now. His eyes searched the stars, wondering where she was now. Was she happy? Did she hate him for what had happened? A watery sensation prickled his eyes and Zuko touched them, examining the salty water on his fingertips.

_Before the end, they had confronted one another amidst a turbulent battlefield. It had only been them it seemed. Her golden eyes, usually so expressionless, had narrowed at the sight of him. They stood a breath apart, poised to fight, but neither making the first strike. It had seemed hours as they stared at each other in this truce. He remembered witnessing the conflicting emotions in her eyes, speaking of hurt, anger, and__…Mai had let out a tiny gasp as her eyes widened. A spear had run through her with blood weeping from the wound as she fell to her knees. Her eyes did not leave his. She drilled her eyes into his as her face became whiter by the second and the light fleeing her eyes. _

_He had quickly kneeled in front of her, speechless with horror as he extended out his hand. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but collapsed face first towards the ground instead. His arms had stopped her fall and turned her around to cradle her. Blood bubbled in her throat and dripped from her trembling lips.__ He held her as he became ready to speak, to say something…I love you? I'm sorry? He never got that chance. She left right then and there with her eyes forever blank as she watched him…_

Zuko cradled his own arms as he remembered that day. He could still feel that guilt and the aching wish that she had lived.

Had he loved her?

He wondered.

And he knew the answer.


	13. Not A Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

This one is in honor of one of my favourite writers on this website called Shrugs. Go read the story "As the World Falls Down," by this amazing author!

-Ardala91

* * *

"He's not a bender," the words escaped from his lips floating in the air like a sin. She looked at him with a glare and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Does it matter?" she replied stiffly with fury, "He's our son. Bending doesn't matter!"

He turned his head away ashamed to face her accusing eyes. "No," he answered her heavily, "It shouldn't, but it still does."

"Because he's the heir," she finished for him darkly, "and he should've been a firebender." She gave a bitter laugh. "I guess it's good that he's not a bender of **my** element!"

Guilt surrounded him as he reached out a hand to touch her. "Don't touch me!" she snapped at him, stepping away. He faltered and let his hand drop back down to his side. "If this one," she asked him, putting a hand against her still flat stomach, "is a firebender, will it be the heir? Over your firstborn, even if the baby is a girl?"

His face turned to stone, but he could feel it beginning to crumble. "I don't know," he said quietly. What was he supposed to say? In all likelihood if the baby was a firebender…

"You're lying," she said flatly. She raised a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face with a sigh. "I hope she's an earthbender."

Zuko extended out a cautious hand to her. "I want her to be like you," he exclaimed truthfully. She accepted his hand with a silent smile. The truth remained unspoken between them. If the baby was as they both hoped an earthbender, the child would never rule. Zuko put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "Most of all," he whispered sincerely, "I want her to have your eyes." Toph raised her head up at him and smiled.


	14. Mom Can Fight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Well, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy and R&R please (it makes me feel special!) And critique on my writing is always nice! If anyone has any special requests for a certain shipping just ask!

Thanks for reading! -Ardala91

* * *

A small boy laughed wildly with mirth when his father tripped over a root and fell face first into the grass. The boy was only five years of age with an agile body and angular features. Smooth black hair was pulled back in a top knot, but a few rebellious strands fell in front of his eyes. Flaxen eyes narrowed at his father who glared at him from the ground. He debated between running or tackling his father who was vulnerable at the moment. He chose the latter and with a cackle jumped on his father who'd been attempting to get up. "Desheng!" he growled impatiently but with a grin on his pale face.

Desheng gave him an innocent grin. "I got you dad, admit it!" He insisted with his eyes twinkling with excitement.

His father chuckled. "Alright, you did," he admitted sitting up. Desheng rolled over beside him and looked at him with a worshipping gaze.

"Am I really going to have a brother?" he asked suddenly. His father looked down to see the intense frown burdening the boy's face.

"Does that bother you?" He asked back with slight concern, "And your "brother" could be a sister, you know."

The boy's face fell at the mention of a sister. "Oh," he said, "I want a little brother, not a sister!"

His father tried to keep the amusement from his face to maintain a serious expression. "Why is that?"

Desheng's face solemn and his eyes widened. "So then I can teach him," he answered his father with a dignified look, "how to fight and that kind of stuff!"

"You could teach a little sister how to fight."

Desheng stared at his father with a puzzled look. "I can?"

His father snorted. "Your mother is an amazing fighter, just as your aunts Katara and Toph are. There are many warriors out there who are woman. Your mother isn't even a bender," he explained

Desheng had a thoughtful gaze as he replied, "I guess maybe having a sister wouldn't be too bad..." he paused and his face turned startled. "Wait, mom can fight?"

Zuko fell back to the ground roaring with laughter as he saw his wife's face as she approached. Her golden eyes narrowed and Desheng gave her a sheepish smile. "Apparently you can't fight Mai," Zuko said breathlessly, "I guess you'll have to show him otherwise, huh?"


	15. Weddings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters!

Here is chapter fifteen at last! Sorry it took awhile for an update! R&R if you like too!

-Ardala91

* * *

A miniscule sigh emerged from his bored lips as he stood with his legs falling asleep. He'd been standing through the elaborate, but most boring ceremony he was sure with all his sixteen (and technically a hundred with the sixteen) that had ever been created. The last two hours had consisted of words, "symbolic" rituals, and more words! Weddings were overrated he'd decided within the first hour, even if it's one of your best friend's wedding. He was quite positive that the groom and bride found it to be enthralling and their moment. Ugh! What was really shocking was that since Sokka didn't know how to stay still for very long and yet here he was besides Suki with a solemn, but joyful face.

When he'd sighed, Katara's blue eyes had caught his own since she was standing right next to him. She gave a small grin of understanding and he'd instantly smiled back widely. He felt his stomach quiver and felt like worms were squirming in it as he gaped at her. Her attention had been drawn back to the ceremony but his eyes were fixated on her now. Once years ago he'd feared that he might lose her so he had memorized every curve, every angle on her face. He still knew it.

Floating from across the room, he could hear the grainy, old voice of the man who was conducting the ceremony. "Do you swear to love this woman with all your heart? To uphold your promises to her and to be with her to the end?"

"Yes," Sokka said confidently, but he was not the only one too answer.

The old man nodded and continued on with the ceremony. Katara's eyes caught his again and ever so slowly, Aang intertwined his hand with hers. They stood there together for the rest of the ceremony, only half-there as the listened and made their own silent promises.


	16. Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters, no matter how much I may daydream about it though.

This is not really a pairing peace, but I found myself thinking that the characters who'd grown up with war, what does peace mean to them? 

Thanks for reading! -Ardala91 (By the way, set after the Western Air Temple episode)

* * *

"_Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will live as one."_ –John Lennon, from the song _Imagine_

* * *

The stone beneath him was cracked with age and from neglect, clearly a century of abandonment was showing as prickly weeds split apart the once smooth stones. He sat on a long slab that had once been a pillar, feeling its warmth soak into his resting palms from the beating sun. The canyon's edge was only meters ahead of him, vast and breathtaking, but even more so the temple behind built as if it were upside down, which it rather was. He could hear a fierce, howling wind in the canyon, but from his alcove it barely ruffled his hair and clothes. A slight rattling noise came from his right, as if a stone was falling into the canyon. He turned his head sharply to spot the intruder…Aang. The Avatar was only a goofy, twelve year old boy who was extremely powerful and an amazing fighter…and in the few short days he'd truly gotten to know him, a forgiving and an honorable person with a maturity way beyond his years. Aang's head shimmered with sweat, but his face was in an innocent grin and merry grey eyes. "Zuko!" he exclaimed, "Sorry! I didn't mean to bother you or anything!" 

Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I was only thinking."

Aang's smile lessened and he sat down beside his new teacher and friend carefully. "Do you regret joining us now?" 

"No! Of course not-I would never…" Zuko protested instantly, horrified that Aang would think that.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Aang interrupted him with a careless smile. "What are you really thinking about?"

Zuko ran a hand though his tangled hair and avoided the Avatar's concerned eyes. It was so astounding to him still that the Avatar had forgiven him and accepted him so readily. "Aang…even if things go as we hope them too…" he paused guiltily, "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine the war ever being over!" He stood suddenly as if a cord was yanking him from his sitting place with raised arms in frustration. "I grew up my whole life with this war around me! Even my grandfather did, it was all around this war, my entire life! It's impossible to _see_ a world without war! A world that has…peace..." He stopped breathlessly and whirled around to face Aang with accusing eyes. "I don't understand how you can dream it so easily!" He continued with a raised voice. "I can't!" 

Aang watched him with sympathetic eyes. "I guess I can because I lived when there wasn't a war," he said slowly with a bare trace of sorrow. "I never really thought how difficult it must be for people to know what peace really is."

Zuko let out a heavy breath. "I don't," he said simply with a rough jerk of his head, "But I'd like to think it was how Uncle described it, or when I was with my…" he stopped, some things he wasn't ready to discuss with Aang.

Aang seemed to ignore his sudden cutoff of himself. He stood slowly and looked up at Zuko with sympathy. "I can tell you about peace," he said quietly with a pained smile, "And what the world was like and _will_ be with it again." Zuko accepted the Avatar's extended hand with a firm grip, and then sat down to learn from _his _student what peace truly was.


	17. Misplaced

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Here's is the newest addition, enjoy! Constructive reviews are loved by the way! Thanks!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Our blunders mostly come from letting our wishes interpret our duties." _-Author Unknown

* * *

She could feel the vibration of clumsy footsteps and could _see _his movement up the steps towards her. The consideration came to her of sending him tripping over a rock or just merely sending a nice four ton boulder at him might do the trick to. Before she could make up her mind, she felt him reach the top of the stairs, but he didn't take even more one footstep.

Her back was faced to him as she sat on the edge of a flat rock that dipped at the end, making a perfect sitting spot. She recalled the first time she had met him at this place, an abandoned temple of the airbenders, forgotten with weeds cracking the stones and critters scurrying about in long empty corridors. Things had been different then, more dangerous, but at the same time so much more innocent with hope and such child naiveté. She'd learned a lot since those days through pain, loss, and the realizations that had come with age and experience.

Sometimes she wished she could go back to those days again, just to have that freedom, that joy that they'd all shared once. Before… "It's been awhile, Toph," he said abruptly, making her jump which she quickly tried to cover. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone here, least of all _you._"

He stayed where he was and if he dared to even move once centimeter, she'd send him blasting into the air. It took her several moments before she finally spoke, considering what words to say. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of days," he replied briskly, "You just got here…why did you come?"

"None of your business!" Toph snapped in response. That…he was such a…this was her affair, what and why she did things was of her business, not his! In fact, what gave him any right to be _here_ at all! She probably had more right than he did! "I want to know why you're here!" she demanded.

He answered her calmly with just the tiniest, barely detectable she could have sworn, _remorse_? "I came to honor their memory. Is that so hard to believe?"

"You have no idea," she spat, "Considering most people, including _me_, can blame you for it!" She could feel his foot rise up from the ground, any second now and she'd have an excuse…he set it back down to its original position, not taking any steps toward her at all.

He sighed. "You know I'd used to hope that you would understand out of all of them," he said softly, "You were the first one to accept me for who I was."

"I learned real quick," she muttered, "Though-" She paused instantly, unwilling to reveal any old and pathetic reasons or feelings.

"Most people actually don't blame me," he reasoned as if more to himself then her, "None of _them_ blame me, you're the only one too! I tried to help him, Toph; you know I did, just 

as I tried to help you! Perhaps…I think that you blame me because you believe that the _fault_ is yours!"

She stood up immediately and with several sharp movements of her arms, she sent a reasonable sized rock out of the air underneath him. She heard a loud _thud_ and an _oooofff _with pleasant satisfaction, but unfortunately now he was much closer to her then before, now he was only four feet in front of her now. Hmm….she laughed out loud grimly, he flew at least fifteen feet. Her amusement went out the window just as soon as it had come when he continued with a ragged breath of accusation. "It's true, isn't it? You'd rather hide behind accused anger at the wrong person for something that's not truly your fault either! That I got in the way trying to help you, when you claimed that I got in the way of you saving him! We were in a middle of a battle, Toph, confusing things happen. It's no one's fault except for those that attacked us, my own _sister_…how do you think _I_ felt!"

She held clenched fists and faced her accuser with denying outrage. "Sometimes it's easy to not feel at all, and if you have to, anger does it! I…Agh! Just leave me alone!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone," he said carefully, "Don't you see, this is exactly how I once was. I was so angry all the time because I knew what I was doing was wrong, that I'd made the wrong decisions based off of false hopes."

Toph almost rolled her eyes. When would people learn? "I can't see remember the whole blind thing?" she asked sardonically, feeling as if her anger was being unleashed as if a damn that had been holding it inside her had been smashed.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Oh…yeah, sorry about that," he said. Careful and wide footsteps neared her till he was beside her. "The sun's setting right now."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Toph stated bluntly.

"Uhm…nothing, nothing at all!" he answered. Toph wondered silently why his heart beat had sped up so rapidly all of a sudden. Weird… most of all, she surprised herself with the feelings of gladness at seeing him again, especially here and with what had just happened. He was right about it all, and even coming here for this day had been right after all, contrary to her original thinking; The two year anniversary of Aang's death at the Western Air Temple.


	18. Each Dull Thud

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. (Though I may wish it)

This one is pretty much of a remake of "The Answer," confirming the opposite viewpoint for Zuko. (That he actually loves her obviousely.) Thanks for reading and please review!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Doing what's right is no guarantee against misfortune."_ -William McFee

* * *

Turbulent screams and harsh yelling were thick in the air like the blood and remains that over swamped the courtyard. Buildings that had once been magnificent in beauty cackled with fire and splintered walls teetered on the edge of collapsing. Smoke drifted with the wind just as blazing streaks of fire and the occasional rock flew like falling stars. Contrary to the dinging sounds of the battle, the sun shined merrily down on them as it always had.

Zuko could feel its heat on his neck and the tingling warmth that raced along his spine to his fingertips. The power of the sun, the greatest source of fire seemed to fill him to the brim as he fought ferociously. Dark smudges and cuts marred his face and bare forearms. His dark red outfit was charred and looked had turned to a murky brown from the grime. Zuko grunted as he ducked and rolled out of the way from an impending stray boulder. He rose to his feet with a trudging step that openly revealed his exhaustion. He froze on the spot as if he'd been struck dumb as _she_ rolled right in front of him to avoid a howling fire blast.

He was already on his feet as her tired head looked up at him from her battle ready crouch. Ebony hair that had always reminded him of the ocean at night hung lankily and frizzled around her strained face. A violet abrasion was beginning to form on her jawline along with several clean-cut gashes across her other cheek like sick mockery of face paint. Her usual dark garb was torn and dirty like his own, the once black hues seeming to be a dull brown.

He took in a sharp breath as golden eyes meet together. Hers narrowed and he pondered at the mixed emotions he witnessed battling there. Anger, surprise, even hate, but there was also a faint twinkling of something warmer, softer. He paused and waited for the first strike, for any sight of the offensive.

None came.

She stood to her feet in no rush with one of her blades gleaming with dark guilt in her hand. He observed this cautiously, but her hand visibly twitched for only seconds.

There was no movement.

No sounds.

Only their eyes searching, interrogating for some clue, a vague hint. Perhaps a confirmation that soon this uneasy peace would be broken, or perhaps instead it might…

A whispering gasp shattered their stillness bringing back the once dimmed sounds of the ongoing battle. Her golden eyes widened with shock and disbelief as he observed her fall to her knees that seemed to take an eternity to him. A blast of fire that had not been meant for her had hit her back with a roar.

Her eyes didn't leave his.

Any of the malevolence had fled, leaving behind a shipwreck with no survivors. A heart-breaking wail bubbled at his lips, ready to leap fourth, but it didn't make its jump. He rushed to her with staggering steps in denial, hoping, praying for a false reality.

Images of her rare smiles flashed before him. A laugh. A comforting smell. A soft touch. They strained his horrified eyes with mockery as he finally reached her. Words ran together in torrents and rapids, leaving him in confusion. Shaking hands enfolded her as sanguine blood stained his clothes and the cracked floor underneath them.

He felt a tiny splinter that began to spread like a spider web, mutilating everything in its reach. Her labored chest wasn't moving. Empty eyes were fixed into nothing. The cracking was tightened until it became like glass, appearing to be strong, but still breakable with each dull thud that beat there.


	19. Not The Same

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This one isn't exactly a pairing, but I thought it might be enjoyed.

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be." _-Anon

* * *

The white glare of the snow made his squint as he looked at the unending plains of snow. It stretched for kilometers upon kilometers with jagged peaks of varied shapes. Occasionally he would glimpse the blue ocean in a distant haze. The snow crunched underneath his heavy footsteps like tin foil. He was warm except for where the cold nipped at his exposed face. He felt he was swaddled in in thick layers like a newborn baby.

Once this had been his home and for all its coldness, he had been happy here. Now, it was different…

..Isolation...

…Empty…

"_Go home. You don't belong here." _A voice attempted to say kindly.

He jerked head up in alarm, but sank back down as he realized it was only the wind.

…wind…

"_We did it! We won!" _A young voice proclaimed, overwhelmed with joy.

He kicked the snow as he kept trudging along. "Only the wind," he muttered broodingly, "and ice and snow…"

"_She died for what she believed in," _a feminine voice stated mournfully.

He stopped.

He searched his surroundings with accusing eyes. It wasn't the same anymore. It never would be again.

"It isn't fair!" he yelled suddenly, breaking the silent surroundings. "It's not fair…"

The wind kept howling. The sun kept glaring. The snow remained still.

He wished someone, something would respond, a comfort, a sign…anything…

Anything but this silence. This desperation...Coming here hadn't helped. It had only made it worse.

He'd decided.

He was going to leave and he wouldn't be coming back. Anywhere else had to be better then this. So many memories…

The places he'd played with his sister…their home…but she was _gone_. She'd never be coming back.

It wasn't the same anymore.

It never would be again.


	20. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, though I may daydream about it.

Here is the newest addition. Extremely short, and...yeah...feel free to review if you love me or wish to flame me. You can pick!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Happiness pulses with every beat of my heart."_ -Emily Logan Decens

* * *

The sun was warm on her back, comforting her as she sat peacefully. It was a particularly beautiful morning with the sun still low in the clear sky. Birds chirped cheerfully as they were in a current vibrant spring. Not that she could see any of this, but the sound and the smells were enough for her.

"Toph, where are you?" a young, but low voice called.

Toph snorted. 'Really, how hard can I be to spot?' she wondered tartly, 'I'm wearing a green outfit amongst a bunch of rocks. And they say I'm blind?'

She saw, well more like felt by the vibrations in the ground, as he jumped part scrambled down the boulders to where she sat. At the bottom, just below her, a lazy river swung on by. In a way, she felt she could smell it, a sort of damp, fresh smell. It felt good to stick her feet in anyways.

He crouched down beside her as he landed with a graceful jump. "What are you doing down here?"

She turned her head in his direction and gave what she hoped to be a defiant look. "Sitting. You should try it sometime. Works wonders for the feet." His heart beat was still quicker than usual. 'Typical of him to be angry over something stupid like this,' she thought amused.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded with an edge in his voice, "You shouldn't be doing stuff like this, climbing down boulders and what not in your condition!"

Toph cackled loudly. It took several minutes for her to get over her mirth. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm suddenly delicate or helpless. I'm blind, but I've proven everyone wrong about helpless because of that."

His heart beat slowed and a large, warm hand touched her own that was rested on her slightly rounded stomach. "Of course," he replied apologetically, "I guess I just worry too much."

She smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Of course you do, you're a dolt of a Water Tribe boy, but what father doesn't?


	21. Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Clearly being sick at home gave me the creative episode I needed. Anyways, hope you all like it!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Remember upon the conduct of each depends the fate of all"._ -Alexander the Great

* * *

"Hey Zuko!" he cried out happily, rushing off of the air bison with a lightness of foot that had rightfully earned him the name of twinkle toes. Zuko couldn't help the grin splitting his otherwise solemn face. Even though it had been several years since he'd seen his friend, Aang was still the same. _'Not so much,' _he corrected himself mentally, noticing with slight disgust that Aang was now taller than him. The childhood roundness had left his face, leaving the sharper details of a young man. The merry grey eyes had remained the same. Aang was growing up, recognized as a man now. _'A good thing too,' _he thought rather sadly_, 'he's been burdened as an adult for years and now he can truly look the part.' _

Aang gave his once enemy, instructor, and now friend a warm hug. Aang noticed the strained face of his friend, but the content look in his eyes countered it. "I'm glad to be here," Aang stated, his eyes roaming his surroundings thoughtfully. They stood at the base of an enormous staircase that led to the great palace of the Fire Nation. It was a gorgeous day with the sun shining and a cool breeze. The white stones of the staircase almost blinded Aang's vision. Aang breathed in deeply. The very atmosphere of this place had changed for it spoke of peace and healing, before…before it had been of power. Fear. Hatred.

"I'm glad you're here too," Zuko responded, bringing Aang back from his thoughts."Come, we have lots of catching up to do."Aang started to follow him up the long trek of stairs, but a low bellow from Appa made him turn. Zuko smiled amused. At least Appa hadn't tried to lick to him death this time, he hoped it was the dignity he now carried with his status. Before he hadn't been Fire Lord. "The servants will take care of him, Aang." He said with a careless wave of his hand.

After a several minutes walk into the palace, they both strode down a long, but brightened red corridor that was lit by many flames. They were no decorations or blandishments. Simplicity had because it's new grandeur. Zuko guided Aang towards what he considered and treasured to be the most serene and beautiful place in the whole of the palace. The garden. While they walked, they conversed about old friends, Zuko's busy life, and Aang's even more busy one. Zuko was positive that they had enough burdens between the two of them that would drive most people raving mad. He almost chuckled. He'd felt he would go crazy from it two years ago and now…now he could handle it.

Aang observed his friend quietly. Zuko put on an amazing front; he'd give credit for that, but the young man he'd known a few years ago had changed. A lot. _'It's almost like I don't know him anymore,' _he thought,_ 'He's the same, but not the same. He seems fine, but still…' _

The cool scene of the green gardens greeted them as they travelled onto a pebbled path. There were various trees, shrubs, and flowers of colors and beauty. Zuko led Aang to the most private of spots that he'd always treasured. Aang had discovered it himself once, the last time he had been here. _'It has…memories for us both here,'_ Zuko remembered almost mournfully. He halted before the lapping water at his feet. His flaxen eyes looked at over Aang secretly. Aang stared at the water with placid eyes. His face was blank like an empty scroll. Zuko regretted his choice. Maybe he shouldn't have brought him here.

'_Oh no,'_ Aang cried painfully, _'This is it…here of all places, why did we have to go here? What is his intention? This is too painful…_'

"Aang?" Zuko asked him with a tense voice.

Aang shook his head slowly. "Why" he demanded horrified. He backed away slowly away from the pond. "Of all the places to go, why here?"

"I thought it best."

"Do you realize?...This…Zuko, this is where she died."

Zuko turned away from Aang. He spoke gently as possible but couldn't hide the forsaken gravity in his words. "This place was always important to me. When I was a child I would play here. Some of my only memories of my mother are here. And then there…are those memories, but still this place is a place of remembrance. It does me good to come here."

Aang's eye was drawn to a stone, a low marker that was infused with a pattern of blue stones that resembled a swirling wave. Only several characters that were spelled in a lost innocence of white…_ 'Katara,'_ Aang read in his shattered thoughts. He'd reached a certain peace finally, but this had just torn it apart. He wasn't ready to come here, to this spot, for here she had fallen…

_He'd done it. He had walked out from the splintered throne room doors, battered, but triumphant. The Fire Lord had been left…well, he was no longer amongst the living to say the least. The battle was still continuing for those of the Fire Nation had yet to realize their leader had fallen. He went out and declared to the top of his lungs that he had prevailed. Many stopped in shock, but a few refused to stop, for them they could not believe what had occurred. They would go out the only way they knew how. Through the victory of death._

_Then a flash of blue caught the corner of his eye. She was fighting outmatched, standing in the middle of the pond, surrounded by too many for her to handle. Her back was to him and he rushed over to help her. They had won. Everything was alright. Aang was aware of a sudden massive weight hitting him. He rolled onto his side and looked with surprise at Zuko. "Fire blast," Zuko breathed heavily with explanation. Aang looked over at the burned ground where he had been two seconds before._

"_Thanks, Zuko." He said gratefully. He hurried to his feet. He had to get to Katara. She looked like she needed help. He heard a gasp from beside him. Zuko's face was wide with shock and mingled horror. _

"_No…" Zuko whispered._

_Aang looked in her direction. She wasn't standing anymore._

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here," Zuko said, pulling Aang painfully back to the harsh reality. Zuko looked at the tear filled eyes of his good friend. They would go, he decided. "C'mon, Aang…"

Aang looked at him with distant eyes. "I thought it was better, you know, but…do you think, could I have saved her? There was only a few seconds, if I'd been faster..If..If"

"You can never know. Maybe if I hadn't knocked you over, but then you might not be here if I hadn't either," Zuko said plainly with attempted calm. _'I would have saved her,' _he thought darkly, _'if I hadn't saved you.'_

Teary grey eyes meet bitter golden eyes. In that moment, it was understood. They could both blame each other, but they knew they could not know what could've happened. It was all _ifs_ and _what's_, and still the end result was that she was gone. Nothing was going to bring her back.

* * *

A/N: I usually write tragic, but somehow this one seemed more harsh then usual to me. Comments? Questions? hopeful face...Reviews?

* * *


	22. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the newest addition. I went for a lighter mood on this one. Hope you all like it and reviews are appreciated as always!

-Ardala91

* * *

"_Promises are like babies: easy to make, hard to deliver." _-Author Unknown

* * *

A promise is a solemn oath that should _never_ be broken. That is what she was taught and had respected her whole life. You shouldn't make a promise unless you can keep it. Naturally she had her own decent sense of morality and along with it a good armor of the concept of honor. She practiced these things within all the aspects of her life. They were her shield and her sword. They protected her and she defended them.

It is always difficult when someone else's concept of morality or their very own sense of self collides with your own. There is the temptation to increase the already apparent conflict and prove that your worth is better or at least whatever the issue is, your view is the correct one. She'd learned to co-exist with different ideas as she grew older and wiser, but there was one person who she would always war with. It did not matter that things were past and should be left behind. She could not let go. Would not. And that is what led to her being in her current situation, one she wished that she was not in…

"I come by for a visit," he challenged her, "and yet you persist in treating me like a criminal." He stood in front of her, taller than her so she was forced to tilt her head up. His arms were crossed and she narrowed her blue eyes.

"You're not welcome here," she replied, attempting to hold back the anger. Her arms folded across her chest imitating his own posture in mockery.

"Your brother would say otherwise," He said snidely, "he was the one who invited me in the first place. In fact, everyone here likes me. What greater honor could they get in receiving someone of my status? Their quite pleased your brother and you returned with your _celebrity_ rank and all."

She openly glared at him at him now. "I don't want you here." She stared into his eyes with all her fury and power. "Now get."

To even enrage her further, he chuckled darkly. "You never give up. I always respected you for that," he paused and looked at her angry face with curious eyes. "You don't forgive easily, not even after all I have done to prove my loyalty. We won the war and I have still remained loyal. Many people in my own nation despise me because of what I lead them forward into now. I find myself wondering why you still hold all this resentment towards me. Why do you?"

His questioning gaze, calm, and yet intense made her tempted to look away. Much to her revulsion she did. "I'm waiting. I know you'll do something to betray us again. You're just bidding your time!"

At this the smirk that had decorated his lips fell. His face was solemn as she looked back at him and his eyes were more distant. His amusement was gone and if she had anything to judge from 

the expression on his face there seemed to be a hurt there. How was that possible? She wondered for she had said many things to him before that had not seemed to disturb him in the past.

"All right," he said quietly after several moments of awkward silence. "I will leave here and not return but you must promise to do something for me in turn."

She looked at his face with all the analyzationshe could scrounge. His face was a portrait of composure and she could not detect any falsehood. She was suspicious of course but this was the chance to get rid of him at last! She would not have to deal with his presence her any longer and he would not be able to return here! She almost cackled with glee. "Okay. You have my word."

He unfolded his arms and let them fall to his side. He smiled mysteriously. "Good to hear," he responded slyly, "Now all you have to do is kiss me."


	23. Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This is not exactly a shipping piece, but I decided to post it anyways. Reviews would be loved!

* * *

"_Courage is... the knowledge of how to fear what ought to be feared and how not to fear what ought not to be feared."_ -David Ben-Gurion

* * *

Right now all he felt was the fear. It held him petrified. All he could think was of how this was the end and a cruel one at that. It was not his fault! He did not ask to be here and yet he was. It was not his responsibility to make the world a better place. It was not his job to end the war.

He tried to reason with these thoughts, but in the end he knew it was by his own choice. He cared and that is why he was here now. Of all the ways he'd imagined going out as a child it had been of fighting in battle with great courage like the warriors from legend. Foolish now that he thought about it. Sure, he had fought in the battle like he was expected too. He'd been in scrapes before but it was nothing compared to the real destructible fury of this battle. Others might call him brave but he felt terrified if anything.

He was weak because of his fear. An enemy had come to strike him and he'd raised his blade and struck true. The soldier had fallen to their knees before him and _her_ helmet had fallen off. She was a woman and young at that. She had fallen rasping and he could not find it in himself to finish her off. That had cost him dearly. For with no hesitation or apparent fear she has struck back.

Now here he was. Dying. He could feel the pain in his gut and knew it wasn't a pretty picture. It still wasn't fair. He would not get to see how everything played out or his family ever again. His friends and…Suki. Everything was becoming distant as his thoughts drifted from her and then to wondering if there was meat where he was going.

There was a moment of clarity as he thought that he was not brave, but a coward. If only he had been able to strike that women down then he wouldn't be here!

Little did he know, that he would be remembered by that soldier for she would survive. She would live on and tale the story of how she had been the one to confront him. She would tell the others of how he had died and that she had lived because of his bravery.

Sokka would always be remembered as a hero.


	24. Only a Trace

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This is not a shipping piece and my first one ever with Azula. Let me know what you all think!

* * *

"_Everyone is born a king, and most people die in exile."_ -Oscar Wilde, _A Woman of No Importance_, 1893

* * *

Ever since I was a young child I have been recognized for my greatness. Unlike my brother, I am a true prodigy of firebending. I would have mastered a move or a stance he was not even close to achieving with ease. There can be no weakness. Only perfection. Our father knew this and when he looked upon his children, he knew that I was the superior choice.

I was always quick to learn and had discovered early on how to use people. Then of course it was only for childish matters. My father _chose_ me. He devoted his attention to the molding of who I would become. Zuzu was barely even a son in his eyes. My mother was another kind of person entirely. Weak. Pathetic. She could have used her power through father, not that that he was one to be easily fooled. Instead she stayed in his shadow, becoming nothing more than a doting mother to Zuzu.

I knew she thought I was a monster. She was right of course. I do not deny what I am. Things are easy in my world. Not caring is a most powerful device.

The last months have not gone entirely as I had planned. The Avatar had survived and even attempted a miserable attack on the palace during the eclipse. I almost had him. Zuzu proved himself to truly be a traitor. He ran away after a cowardly confrontation with father to join the Avatar. He is a fool, more so then even I thought.

At the prison, the Boiling Rock, I almost had him. My own friend, Mai, betrayed _me_ to help him. She and Ty Lee are both rotting in that prison together now. All those years we had known each other were wasted. She was useful and once an ally I would have trusted. The same with Ty Lee. How could they have betrayed me?! They knew the consequences!

_Love_…it is weak. An ideal to comfort those who are weak with their own dull lives.

So she claimed. Love. For Zuzu.

And now she is paying the price.

* * *

Now I too am paying a price as well. At this very moment.

All of these events and thoughts circled in my mind as the most unlikely of events happened to _me._

It was the final battle. The last battle that would determine the future. The Avatar had returned and we were waiting.

I was not surprised when my brother sought me out. He had always taken things to personally, but I had imprisoned his girlfriend. I had expected it to be as it always had been before; him giving in to his temper and I defeating him with not even being out of breath. Our last fight at the prison had been different, but I had brushed it aside.

A foolish mistake on my part. Something that I will admit too.

This time he was different.

He was dangerous.

I realized it only when it was too late.

I didn't think he could do it for he was weak. Always had been. I am his sister and that would stop him. Not that it would have stopped me.

He had finally learned how to bend lightening.

I, unlike him, did not know how to redirect it. Uncle had taught him.

I tried too.

Another failure. Perhaps I even overestimated myself.

I fell to the ground and was unable to move. The world around me was distorted. His form towered over me and I looked up to see his hazy face. There was a look of regret and horror mixed there.

He was upset?

_Why?_

We were enemies.

To my own horror, a strange thought whispered in my dying mind. _'It was not always that way. Remember when you were kids?'_

I would have shaken my head if I'd had the strength. The voice became stronger. _'Don't you remember mother? How __**you**__ felt?'_

A laugh filled the air, crazy with hysteria. It took me a moment to realize it was myself. His face was shocked as I continued to laugh wildly. I stopped when I heard his words, "I'm sorry."

_He was sorry?_

Would I be if the roles were reversed?...I guess death changes the way you view matters when you only have minutes left to live.

My life has been long and yet at the same time so very short. It has been difficult and very…_alone_.

I was not alone right now and of all things I was _glad_ that I was not.

I was even pleased it was Zuzu who was here. He understood why I am the way I am.

Maybe things could have been different. I do not know for sure. Perhaps it is better that they are not. And now,

I find myself _relieved_ that it is over.

The barest phantom of a smile haunts my lips. Only a trace.

And then I am gone.


	25. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

This is one is for a shipping I usually do not write about.

* * *

"_In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing." _-Robert Ingersoll

* * *

The sun was rising across the seemingly unending ocean. It appeared like the edge of a small, gold coin and from it the sky became a touch of pink and gold. The rest of the early morning sky was a solemn purple. The ocean itself was still in the unperturbed darkness of the night.

Sokka sat on the sandy beach, wriggling his toes in the cool, scratchy sand. There was a coldness in the air that suggested fall was approaching. He did not seem to be aware for he was in his usual sleeveless blue shirt. The rhythmic pounding of the waves sang to him like a lullaby. He watched the scene with sleepy eyes and wondered if he would catch a glimpse of the unagi.

He looked over his shoulder when he sensed that he was not alone. She came towards him in no hurry. When she arrived, she flopped down on the sand rather ungracefully, which was not really her style. He smiled warmly at her. "What are you doing out here this early?" she asked with concerned eyes. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry," he murmured in response, "I just wanted some fresh air." They watched the sunrise quietly for some time. When the sun had almost climbed entirely over the ocean she spoke again.

"Aren't you happy here, Sokka?"

He looked at her with shock. "Of course I am. I just miss my home."

Her eyes were sympathetic. "Oh, and your family?"

"Yes."

"They could come visit," she suggested with encouragement.

"That's a good idea," he said back. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Sokka…is there anything else?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head down to look at her face.

"You know perfectly what I mean," she stated with a trace of fond irritation on her face.

Sokka's arm pulled her in closer to himself. He looked at the ocean with shadowed eyes. "No," he said softly, "There's nothing else."

He held her and she did not say anything more. He wanted his family to visit, but only father and gran-gran were left. His sister and Aang were…_gone_. His eyes turned towards his wife, flowing with love but with a hint of despair in their depths. Suki was his world now and if it had not been for her…

He would have let himself became _lost_.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is the 25th chapter on this series. I am considering making it the last piece. Reviews would be loved! Thanks!


	26. Iroh

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!

Alright, the finale was amazing! The next few pieces are going to be for characters after the finale. At part 30, that will be the end of this series. This one is for Iroh!

* * *

_"The bittersweet tears shed over graves are for word left unsaid and deeds left undone."_ -Harriet Stowe

* * *

The sun was setting over the massive city of Ba Sing Se, casting a golden light that touched everything in an almost seemingly etheral light.

In his new tea shop, the once General Iroh and Grand Master of the Order of the White Lotus was watching said sunset while drinking his own brewed tea

in contentment. Only a few days before his nephew and the Avatar and his friends had stopped by for a visit. Sokka's painting now hung on the back wall in his tea shop.

Everything that he could have hoped for had come true. The world now had peace and his nephew had followed the right path, and on his _own_.

Everything should be...perfect.

Yet he could not help but feel a tug of sadness on his heart. There was one person who should be here, who should have been able to enjoy this new life with him.

A young man who could have led his own great path in this new life.

His son..._Lu Ten..._

But he was not here. He was gone and had been for years now because of himself. It was his _fault_.

His own son had died in the war because of his attempt to take over Ba Sing Se. That was when he had had enough of the war.

To lose one's own child before your own time is undescribable.

Zuko had become like a son to him and his was glad to have a second chance at being a father.

Yet still, he had failed once before...

Some day he would see his son again...

and he would let him know how sorry he was. So much regret...

Iroh stared at the setting sun thoughtfully, his dark golden eyes burdened with remorse. One day he would see his son again, but until then...

He would be the father figure Zuko never had.


	27. Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!

Its short, I know, but it is the first time I wrote from Mai's viewpoint. She got a good ending though in the finale!

* * *

_I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever. -_Amy Tan

* * *

A lot of people only seem to see what _I _want them to see, nothing but a girl in dark clothes with a bored expression. It's easer to seem not to care at all. That way people will leave you be. Thats how it was with my parents, considering my father had his _career_ to worry about. There was one thing, a person in particular, I found who I could not hide how much I did _care_. I even risked my own life to save him after he had left me to join the Avatar. At first I had not understood why, but it did not take me long to understand the reason.

I betrayed Azula.

I was almost killed and I would have been if it had nto been for Ty Lee. I was imprisoned

And after the Fire Lord's defeat, I was freed.

I went to him and everything between us was restored again. Love once seemed a laughable notion to me. But now I understand its strength and its power. I see a similar strong love whenever the Avatar looks at Katara.

I understand.

I think I always loved him and it was what made life livable.

Now everything is too…perfect, almost like I should be dreaming. Yet when I meet my eyes with his, I know it is not. I don't know if anyone in the world has a right to be this happy, but I am.


	28. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!

So close to the end of this series, please comment if you like and enjoy.

* * *

_"You know children are growing up when they start asking questions that have answers."_ -John J. Plomp

* * *

The surf on the sandy beach growled softly as it continued to thrash against it in its never-ending struggle. The sun was high in the pale, clear sky and the occasional cloud drifted lazily across its being. A sharp wind fluttered softly across the island, warning its inhabitants that winter was approaching. That did not stop one lone child from running into the cold ocean water with a scream. The child was a young boy with light coffee colored hair that hung shaggly at the base of his neck. He had flung his shirt to the ground when he'd pounced into the water, but a few moments later he would scramble out and rush to his shirts shivering. His young light blue eyes looked sorrowfully at the water, disappointed with its coldness that kept him from swimming. "Shion!" a deep voice called out, the name crying out in the air with the calls of the birds. Shion, the young boy, looked in the direction of the caller with a mischievous grin. A tall figure was striding towards him and he waited impatiently as the man approached him.

When the victim was close enough, Shion made several smooth gestures with his hands and a small inkling of water, about the size of two cupped hands, flew into the man's face from the ocean. The man sputtered for several moments and then cried, "Shion!" Shion shrugged his shoulders and walked up to his father carefully. Personally he was in awe of his father sometimes. He was such a great warrior! And so was his mother! He had inherited his father's looks and his aunt's waterbending. Shion was always ecstatic whenever she and his Uncle Aang would visit. C'mon, from his view, how cool was it that your uncle is the Avatar and your aunt one of the greatest waterbenders in the world?

Shion's father wiped his face with his sleeve and frowned at the small boy. "Were you trying to swim?" he asked ridiculously with a critical eye on his son's shivering and wet form.

"Yeah, but it's to cold," Shion replied regretfully.

His father shook his head and said next, "I have news for you, Shion."

Shion smiled eagerly and asked excited, "what is it? Tell me dad!"

"You're going to go learn to be a waterbender at the North Pole."

Shion's smile dimmed a little. "I thought I was going to learn from Aunt Katara!" he protested.

His father extended his hand to his son's shoulder. "She'd love to teach you Shion, but she has other things to worry about."

Shion's eyes widened with curiosity. "What things?"

"Her and your uncle have to travel the world, you know, and do things to help people." he explained.

"Why can't I just go with them?"

His father shook his head. "Because...well, uh, their married you know and...uh..." His father's face became confused and a slight shade of pink. His son stared at him in bewildered innocence.

"I think he's a little young for this talk, Sokka," a female voice said with a hint of amusement. A women in a green warrior's outfit and with face paint came out at them from the middle of no where.

"Huh?" Shion said, "Too young for what? I want to know! Tell me please!"

Suki chuckled slightly. "Come on you too, lunch is waiting back home." Sokka and Shion's eyes both widened with hunger and Shion sped up after his mom in a hurry as she walked away. Sokka followed in line just as quickly.


	29. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!

There are spoilers from the finale her, so you have been warned!

* * *

_"The truth is that our finest moments are most likely to occur when we are feeling deeply uncomfortable, unhappy, or unfulfilled. For it is only in such moments, propelled by our discomfort, that we are likely to step out of our ruts and start searching for different ways or truer answers."_ -M. Scott Peck

* * *

This was it.

This is the day she would finally become Fire Lord. After all she had done over the years, after all her training and perfecting of herself, she was at last going to get what she deserved. There were problems of course...how could she have been naive? Everyone around her was jealous of her, envied her, hated her, feared her, and that could only mean that they would betray her. Just like _Mai and Ty Lee_ did. She could only trust herself! Even father had left her here, not wanting to take her with the air ship fleet, when it had been her idea in the first place! It didn't matter though. She was going to show him that she would be the greatest Fire Lord in Fire Nation history!

Now she stood in front of her mirror, attempting to fix her hair for her coronation. She growled in frustration as it would not obey her hands. Even her own hair dared to defy her! She thought of ordering the servants to come fix her, but then recalled she had banished them all. The pathetic fools were only a risk to her own safety after all. With a look of anger she grabbed the scissors on the table next to her. "Alright hair," she muttered, "prepare to face your doom!" And with that she cut her front bangs, watching as they fell to the floor in pieces. She had just destroyed her own hair, just like...She looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing her own face and she did not recognize it. Out of the corner of her eye, a familiar figure in red stood behind her..._what_?

"What a shame," the woman said quietly, "You always had such beautiful hair."

She narrowed her eyes on the mirror at the sight of her mother. "What are you doing here," she hissed. How was this possible? Her mother had to be dead or banished, she was not sure, but she should not be _here_!

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation."

"Don't pretend to act proud!" She snapped back, "I know what you really think of me...you think I'm a monster." That was what her mother had thought of her, why else would she have loved Zuko and ignored her? Her own daughter? Only father had recognized her greatness, but he was not capable of _love_...he had shaped her the way she was. And she was perfect!

Her mother tilted her head. "I think you're confused," she replied sadly, "All your life you've used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."

She glared in the mirror at herself at her mother's words. That was not true!...but...it was..and she finally now knew it. When she was _alone_ and no one _loved _ her, and it was because of her own choice, to reject love, to be cold and cruel...! "But what choice do I have!" she howled, whirling around to glare at her mother, "Trust is for fools! Fear is the only way!...even _you_ fear me..." She stared at the woman who had never loved her because she was a _monster_. Perhaps if she had...

"No," her mother said insistently, "I love you Azula, I do."

Azula held the brush in her trembling hands. Fury took of her and denial that she was wrong...could be wrong about everything. Her life, her mother, about love and her friends! Why had they betrayed her! How could...? With a scream of rage she broke the mirror behind her, seeing her mother's image disappear. She looked behind her, waiting to see her mother's horrified face, but there was no one there.

She was _alone_. She looked back at the mirror and collapsed to the floor, sobbing for the first time she could every remember. She was alone...the shattered mirror stood before her. Broken and unfixable. Just like she was.

* * *

A/N: I really feel sorry for Azula. I think it was along with her father's upbringing of her, what she saw as her mother's rejection, and along with her natural brilliance and firebending abilities that made her what she became. Anyways, that is that!


	30. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Here is the last drabble for this series and is completely in dedication of the show.

* * *

"_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place."_ –Zora Neala Hurston

* * *

Love at first sight was not something that usually happened on a daily occurrence, but then a lot of things that happened to the Avatar are not _usual_. Some things are naturally completely and utterly normal, such as having a crush on a girl when you're a twelve year old boy. Yet underneath that front, there was a true and unshakable _love_ for her. Love is something a lot of people have, he saw it in Sokka's eyes when he looked at Suki. He knew he was rather selfish to think that his was different. That it was special and beyond _normal_.

He _loved_ her.

As in the forever kind. The kind where you want to marry and share your life with said person.

That's pretty big for any kid, even if you are the Avatar.

He remembered with perfect clarity the first time he had seen her. Of course he had not known anything about the war or how much time had passed. It was her eyes that had caught his attention, two breathtaking eyes that shone the same color as the heavens overhead. Something had made his heart pound harder and some strange feeling had struck something deep down. It was not recognizable until weeks later when he had realized entirely what it was..._love..._

It was Now.

Finally.

Finally it was finished, the war at least. Rebuilding a stricken world was another problem entirely.

But now was the time they could finally be together. When she had walked over to him as he had looked over Ba Sing Se, no words had needed to be exchanged. He smiled as he recalled her blushing face….that kiss….

They had a future now. Not one where they were always fighting and running. Now was the time for healing.

For Peace.

For Love.


End file.
